A PokéVision of Things to Come!/Transcript
This is the transcript of A PokéVision of Things to Come in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) TV Announcer: Welcome back to PokéVision live! Time for more rankings! We reach number four of our top 10, and it's snow-capped Onix! Zorch: Look at that! Vulk: Awesome video! Ash Ketchum: Never seen PokéVision before. Tai Kamiya: It looks so amazing! Serena: That's amazing since everyone knows about. Clemont: PokéVision refers to promotional videos created by trainers themselves. Ash Ketchum: Awesome! That sounds so cool, I wish I knew what that mean't. (Everyone falls down in humiliation) Princess Daisy: Hey, cheer up. You might need some help! Twilight Sparkle: Princess Peach and Princess Daisy! TV Announcer: Next, we bring you video number three which is... Psyduck and Twilight! Serena: PokéVision is a way for trainers to introduce their Pokémon. Bonnie: Psyduck's such a cutie pie! TV Announcer: Next number 2. The beauty of joy! Serena: It can also show the bond between trainer and Pokémon like this video does. Clemont: You see trainers upload their videos to an online viewing site and the PokéVision top 10 is based on the ranking viewers they recieve. Ash Ketchum: (Surprised) Ed: Really? TV Announcer: And now it's time for this weeks video number 1! Aria and Fennekin's life of an idol! Bonnie: I knew Aria would be number 1! Mimi Tachikawa: Aria? Princess Peach: She a top movie star! Eddy: Really? Thomas the Tank Engine: Yeah! Philmac: I really didn't know that... Clemont: After those two had a serious of top ten appearances. They made their debut as a pop duo and became Pokémon superstars. Michelangelo: Cowabunga! Bonnie: So cute! Ash Ketchum: You know Bonnie, that is a cute Fennekin. Bonnie: I think Ash gets it. Serena: You know what? My Fennekin's just as cute anyday. Percy: That sounds adorable! Bonnie: For sure. And you're at least as cute as Aria is. Serena: Bonnie, that's so sweet. Clemont: You know. I'm pretty sure, you can rent all the equipment you need to make PokéVision videos right here. Bonnie: Really? Kari Kamiya: You don't say. Serena: Perfect! So I'll make my debut PokéVision video! (Team Robot in Pokemon XY The Series opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): A PokéVision of Things to Come! Narrator: Now that our heroes arrived at the Pokémon Center on route to Cyllage City, Serena has decided to make her debut Pokévision video. Serena: I always knew I'd be making a PokéVision video. If I ever got a Pokémon. Zoe Orimoto: Really? Bonnie: I wanna make one with Dedenne. Mimi Tachikawa: I like be a movie star with my partner! Palmon: It will be fun. Clemont: But I think you've forgotten, Dedenne isn't your Pokémon. Bonnie: Alright, then I guess I'll just have to make a video to find a life for you! Serena: Guys, will you help mine? Davis Motomiya: Oh, uh... Takato Matsuki: Oh, you see is. Ash Ketchum: The thing is my best friends want to do some special training so I can be ready for my battle with Grant. Serena: Really? Ash Ketchum: Yeah! If I don't have a move to counter Onix's rock tomb there's no way I can win! Double-D: Special training will be a logical choice. Ash Ketchum: Right. Bonnie: You're really psyched! Serena: Well maybe the rest of you can help me. Bonnie: Sure. Xion: Sure thing. Sora Takenouchi: Sure, we'll give you a hand here, Serena. (Serena now holds the camera) Movie Director: After you finish shooting all the video footage you need. Simply bring it back here and we'll do all the necessary editing's when create a soundtrack as well. Teslo: Thank you. Zaptor: That would be a big help. Bonnie: I can even do a video too. Clemont: Now I think I can be the most helpful behind the scenes. Bonnie: No way. Rika Nonaka: Why not? Bonnie: You be the most help if we make you a big star. Clemont: (Shocked) But I don't wanna be a star! Movie Director: We also have quit an extensive wardrobe department you can use. Serena: That'll be perfect! Bonnie: Yeah! I can't wait! Princess Peach: Alright then, now let' make a movie! (Cut to outside with Serena now prepare to film) Serena: We're all ready to roll! Bonnie: Then let's go! Scene 1, and action! Clemont: (Paranoid) Hello there, I'm Clemont and this is... (Chespin pops out) Bonnie: No, no! Cut, cut! Chespin, you're too far out front! And Clemont you need more energy, you're voice is getting softer, and softer! Clemont: I told you I'm not any good at this sort of things. So why can't we make Serena's already? Henry the Green Engine: I don't know? It was all Bonnie's idea for you to do it. James the Red Engine: He was just nervous of being in the movie, Henry. Princess Peach: I've got an idea. Talk for him, Bonnie. Bonnie: You mean speak his lines? Princess Peach: Yes. You see, we'll be hearing you're voice instead of Clemont's. Then all he has to do is match his lips to everything he says. Serena: Great idea, Princess Peach! Bonnie: That might work! Yeah, let's give a try! Serena: Alright, take two, action! Bonnie: (Mimicing Clemont) Hello there, my name's Clemont. I like you to meet my partners Chespin and Bunnelby. Princess Peach: And cut. Clemont: I can't stand this kind of video! Princess Daisy: Come on, cheer up Clemont! Rika Nonaka: What a coward he is. Bonnie: Don't worry, we'll edit everything together later and that will make it perfect. Serena: Now it's time for our video debut! (Dedenne yawns) Footi: Alright then, let's make Rika fabulous! Rika Nonaka: How are you going to do that? (Rika dresses up her pink frilly dress) I can't believe I'm doing this. Hoogi: What? It will be fun! Tommy Himi: Look how famous she is! Yolei Inoue: You look like your mother how she's famous, Rika! Glurt: Don't be shy, don't you want to be a model? Magnifo: Yeah, it will be a magic movie! Rika Nonaka: ??? Thomas the Tank Engine: ??? Percy: ??? Izzy Izumi: ??? Tentomon: ??? Princess Peach: There's no need to be stubborn. Mesmo: Yeah. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts